21 Listopada 2011
TVP 1 04:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5528 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5528); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.07, 6.32, 6.37, 7.06, 7.32, 7.37; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek biegnie na skróty, odc. 94 (Horrid Henry Takes a Shortcut); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Treasureland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Garfield i przyjaciele - Astrokot, odc. 41 (ASTROCAT); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Tupi i Binu - Łaskotek Gilgotek, odc. 7 (Tickle - me - tail); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Baranek Shaun - Rzeźba, odc. 65 (25 s. II) (Chip Off The Old Block); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Bezgranicznie kulturalni - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Jeden dzień z życia - odc. 9; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie - Rozmowa 4. Dziennikarka "Głosu Wybrzeża"; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2285; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 ZUS dla ciebie; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 3 W słodkich wodach (Planet Earth 3 Fresh Water) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1779; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Klan - odc. 2167 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5529 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5529); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1780; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2168 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2286; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 12; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zimowe igraszki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Śledztwo - txt str.777 75'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Mariusz Bonaszewski, Jerzy Grałek, Krzysztof Dracz, Wojciech Ziemiański, Maciej Tomaszewski, Lech Gwit, Krzysztof Bauman, Leszek Maleć, Janusz Chabior, Artur Borkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czas na dokument - Szaleństwo na autostradzie (Madness in a fast lane) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Jim Nally; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Nic śmiesznego - txt str.777 91'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Marek Koterski; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Ewa Błaszczyk, Marek Kondrat, Maciej Kozłowski, Jerzy Bończak, Wojciech Wysocki; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Potęga miłości - cz. 2/2 (Power of Love, The p. 2) 104'; serial kraj prod.Włochy (1995); reż.:Stefano Reali; wyk.:Simona Cavallari, Jean Sorel, Ottavia Piccolo, Andrea Giordana; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Notacje - Ks. bp. Jan Bagiński. Dramat na Wołyniu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 ABC Klimatu - Prądy morskie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 ABC Klimatu - Temperatura; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 305 Podarować życie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.02, 9.06, 9.44, 10.18, 10.21; Panorama: 9.35; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Familiada - odc. 1903 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 68 (283) Głupi pomysł; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Lokatorzy - odc. 63 Pan do towarzystwa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (57); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Tancerze - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda 16 05; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 44; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 44; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Polska bez fikcji - Dywizja marketing 20'; reż.:Ewa Stankiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:40 Mój Kosmos 9'; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 655 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 866; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 606; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Iluzjonista (Illusionist, the) 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY, USA (2006); reż.:Neil Burger; wyk.:Edward Norton, Jessica Biel, Paul Giamatti, Rufus Sewell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Tiger Woods - wzlot i upadek (Tiger Woods: The rise and fall) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Mark Rossiter; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Sauna 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Gabriela Kownacka, Marian Opania, Henryk Bista, Piotr Machalica, Władysław Kowalski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kondrat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 40 7:40 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 41 7:50 Beyblade Odcinek: 15 8:20 Jaskiniowcy Odcinek: 2 8:50 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 37 9:25 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 38 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 54 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 98 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 366 Sezon: 7 11:30 Panoptikum Roberta Ripleya Odcinek: 12 12:00 John Doe Odcinek: 10 13:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1386 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 54 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 367 Sezon: 7 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 235 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1387 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 187 20:00 Terminator III: Bunt maszyn 22:20 Za linią wroga II - Oś zła 0:35 Skazany na śmierć Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 4 1:25 Zagadkowa Noc 3:00 Tajemnice losu 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1762 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Prosto w oczy Odcinek: 171 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 523 11:35 Magda M. Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 2 12:40 Dr House Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 13:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 621 14:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 892 15:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 546 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1974 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 622 17:55 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 172 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 893 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1510 Sezon: 9 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 877 21:30 Milion w minutę Odcinek: 12 22:30 HDw3D Telewision Odcinek: 12 23:05 Mentalista Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 0:05 Trauma 1:05 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 523 1:35 Uwaga! 1:50 Arkana magii 3:10 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1974 4:05 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:53 Eurozmiany - Środowisko odc. 1; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:37 Eurozmiany - Środowisko cz. 2; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:45 Eurozmiany - Środowisko cz. 3; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17.00 Schlesien journal - magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 17.30 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 17.35 Kroniki miejskie 17.45 Forum regionu 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.25 Speed - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 19.40 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:12 Portrecista; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:59 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:35 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:47 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:28 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:42 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:55 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 11; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:22 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 23 "Powrót"; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Gala Piosenki Familijnej cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Sześć milionów sekund - odc.15/19 Wielka nuda; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.02, 9.06, 9.44, 10.18, 10.21; Panorama: 9.35; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 50 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 475 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1768; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 306* Katolik; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ranczo - odc. 50* - Kontratak; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Wojna domowa - odc. 5/15 Dwójka z azymutu - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Wojna domowa - odc. 6/15 - Trójka klasowa - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Wojna domowa - odc. 7/15 Polski joga - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 KFPP Opole - '92 - Muniek Staszczyk - T. Love; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Jeden dzień z życia - odc. 3; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1768; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 23 "Powrót" - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 22 - Niegrzeczna przygoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 12 ost.; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Myslovitz i przyjaciele. Mysłowice 2005; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 475 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 58; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1768; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 22 - Niegrzeczna przygoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 96; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 475; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Opole 2009 na bis /16/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 4fun.TV 6:00 Popbudzik. Data urodzenia 7:00 Popbudzik. Parowanie 8:00 Popbudzik 9:00 Popbudzik. Czy masz moc 9:30 Popbudzik. Data urodzenia 10:00 Polska Top lista 11:00 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 11:30 Kto Cię kocha 12:00 Superstars TOP3. Parowanie 12:30 Superstars TOP3. Data urodzenia 13:00 Znaczenie imienia 13:30 Kocha, lubi, szanuje 14:00 Top tygodnia 15:00 Data urodzenia 15:30 Kto Cię kocha 16:00 Parowanie 16:30 Czy masz moc 17:00 Top 10 18:00 Cudowne lata mix. Parowanie 18:30 Cudowne lata mix. Znaczenie imienia 19:00 Disco Mania 20:00 Non Stop Fresh 21:00 Best of polskie hity 22:00 Blow Job - the Real Office 22:30 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Nocny hałas 1:00 Nocny4fun Rebel:tv 6:00 Morning Shot 10:00 Nu Shouts Chart 11:00 No More Plastic 13:00 All Time Killers 14:00 No More Plastic 16:00 All Time Killers 17:00 No More Plastic 18:00 Nu Shouts/Czat 19:00 Polish Power 20:00 Rockfiler: Evanescence 21:00 Monografia: Metallica 22:00 Chill Me 0:00 Suck My Duck TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Chwytaj dzień 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Kuchenna metamorfoza 12.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do VIPO 15.10 Informator miejski 15.25 Zakazana namiętność 16.25 Chwytaj dzień 17.30 Radio Silesia Flash 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.25 Sindbad 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 21.15 Popcorn TV 21.45 Popcorn TV 22.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.50 Świat w pigułce 06.05 Sindbad